


I Am All You've Ever Wanted, What All The Other Boys All Promised

by elitiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Voyeurism, girls loving girls is the cause of my death, i guess??, this is v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitiki/pseuds/elitiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>parvati/lavender is my favourite pairing and i don't write much fanfic but this idea would not leave me alone until i wrote it</p><p>the title is from Brand New's song "Okay I Believe You But My Tommy Gun Don't"</p><p>also this has been proofread maybe once please let me know if you notice something that's out of place or weird!</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Am All You've Ever Wanted, What All The Other Boys All Promised

**Author's Note:**

> parvati/lavender is my favourite pairing and i don't write much fanfic but this idea would not leave me alone until i wrote it
> 
> the title is from Brand New's song "Okay I Believe You But My Tommy Gun Don't"
> 
> also this has been proofread maybe once please let me know if you notice something that's out of place or weird!

The afternoon sun wakes Parvati up. It’s sifting in through the big leaves of the sycamore tree above them. Lavender is still asleep next to her in the grass with her cloak bundled up into a pillow. The air is golden and fresh, and the autumn cold is slowly creeping in. The days still have a summery heat to them, but after the sun begins to set, the air turns brisk. They came out here after a particularly boring lesson with Professor Binns. Lavender had been tugging at her sleeve, telling her that they just couldn’t miss out on this fabulous weather. They hadn’t seen many other students on their way to their favourite spot underneath the sycamore tree at a safe distance, but still near, to the Great Lake. Parvati had felt bold when they’d held hands all the way through the grounds. When they arrived at their tree, Lavender had grabbed her and pushed her back against it.

“Lav, anyone can see us!” Parvati had hissed.

“Nah, no one’s around, love. We’ll be fine.”

And then she’d kissed her. It was one of those mindboggling kisses they shared every time they were alone. Parvati felt her knees getting weak, and she put her hands in Lavender’s hair, just to have something to hold on to. The fact that they were alone in an open space like this had turned her on a bit, and she’d felt Lavender’s kisses becoming increasingly more frantic. She had slipped her hands underneath her shirt, under her bra, softly running her knuckles along the curve of her breast. Lavender had shuddered, and kissed her even more fervently. Parvati placed kisses along the line of her jaw, whilst teasing her hands lower and lower, towards Lavender’s stomach. Lavender worked her hand into Parvati’s cloak, fumbling with the waistband of her skirt.

“Lavender! We can’t do this here!” Parvati exclaimed.

“Let’s go down to the boathouse!” Lavender’s eyes were lit up, her hair was messy and her lipstick was smeared. They adjusted their clothes and tried to look inconspicuous as they hurried across the grass to the weather-beaten shack near the Lake. As soon as Parvati had shut the door behind them, Lavender had pushed her up against it, kissing her desperately, scrambling to remove her cloak.

Parvati closes her eyes and lets the golden light of the afternoon sun wash over her. She knew that she would have to wake Lavender soon. She just looked so peaceful, curled up next to her, with her blonde hair falling over her face. She looked so innocent. Not like they’d just fucked in the boathouse, where anyone could have walked in on them. They were usually more careful. Honestly, Parvati was getting sick of the secrets, and lying to her friends about them. Who would care, really? This was the only time she allowed herself to think this, when Lavender was sleeping next to her, and she could imagine their perfect world together.

“Morning. What time is it?” Lavender said, with sleep evident in her voice. God, she was so beautiful like this. Unguarded, completely herself in front of Parvati.

“It’s almost three, we should get back soon.”

“Oh, I think we can spare a few more minutes.” Lavender put her arm around Parvati, and pulled her close. “We’ll leave soon.” She whispered against her neck. Parvati just smiled, kissed her girlfriend on the forehead and intertwined their hands.


End file.
